


Affirmation

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile">eeyore9990</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley/Charlie: seal</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written on 26 December 2008 in response to [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Charlie: seal_.

"When you said you needed to affix a seal to make our relationship exclusive, I wasn't expecting this," Charlie said, looking down at the straps that were binding his cock.

"Oh, that's not it," Kingsley replied, chuckling. "Head up. Shoulders back. Keep those hands at your sides."

"Yes, sir."

"Now then," Kingsley continued, removing a small black box from his desk and opening it.

Flames shot up and then died down quickly, Charlie saw, swallowing against his sudden nervousness as Kingsley removed a small ball of what looked like wax from the container and flattened it with his fingers.

"This is the seal."

"Will it hurt?"

"You should know better than that."

"Sorry, I do—but why the cock bondage?"

Kingsley stepped forward until his body was almost touching Charlie's, and he whispered, "Because I like making you wait, and I can't have you coming from this."

Charlie felt the wax melt over the tip of his prick and slide down, coating him with a hot, tingling substance—and then his entire body began to shudder as a wave of pleasure rushed through him—but he didn't dare move more than that.

"Good boy, _my_ boy," Kingsley said, lightly kissing Charlie's eyelids. "You'll stand there, won't you, while the 'wax' does its work?"

"Yes."

"You'll stand there, stock still, and allow me to claim you?"

" _Yes_."

"You're mine, Charlie?"

"Yes!"

"Only mine?"

"YES!"


End file.
